Soil Type
Each plant or fungus can only grow on specific types of soil. Each garden holds many patches of different soil types, allowing variety. In story mode, each garden may have more than one patch of each soil type. In Garden Mode, the Cloud Garden only has one patch of each soil type. When a patch of soil nourishes a Toxic flora, nearby plants or fungi of the same soil patch will become Poisoned, delayed in growth and may disable Harvest, though Salvage would still work. Soil The staple soil, found in most gardens. Most versatile of soil types. Flora that could only grow in Soil: *Bluenanas *Cerignola *Dot Hats *Elephant Palm *Ghost Flower *Guzmania *Purple Leaf Flora that may grow in Soil but also in other soil types: *Algifern *Bluefern *Crimson Lily *Coastal Orchid *Dracaena *Firethorn *Forest Fire *Golden Cone *Golden Palm *Latern Hat *Paradise Tongue *Piccolino *Proteus *Rain Willow *Red Ti Plant *Silver Cup (Note: Toxic) *Silver Laurel *Snake Plant *Spectre *Spotted Kunga *Swamp Beech Water Water is very good for Blackpool Lily and some egg shaped fungi. Flora that could only grow in Water: *Blackpool Lily *Blue Horsetail *Crab Tree *Cresset Reed *Proto Egg *Rose Reed *Water Nettle *Wyvern Egg Flora that may grow in Water but also in other soil types: *Calamagrostis *Cotton Grass *Lizard Egg *Red Adder Swamp Swamp is rich in both humidity and water. Flora that could only grow in Swamp: Flora that may grow in Swamp but also in other soil types: *Arrow Hat *Cotton Grass *Lizard Egg *Lumifern *Lumin Hat *Paradise Tongue *Pink Puffatree *Rain Willow *Red Adder *Silver Cup (Note: Toxic) *Snake Plant *Swamp Beech Wall Many plants grow well on walls. They are often Epiphyte (popular term: air plants) that require little to no soil and absorbs nutricients air, rain, water and debris around them. Flora that could only grow on Wall: *Blue Claw *Graptopelatum *Green Claw Flora that may grow on Wall but also other soil types: *Cliff Shrub *P-Lily *Stone Leek *Tillandsia Rock Rock is good for plants that have the Harsh Mood. Flora that could only grow in Rock: Flora that may grow in Rock but also other soil types: *Hobble Berry Sand Sand is good for plants and fungi that have the Harsh Mood. Flora that could only grow in Sand: Flora that may grow in Sand but also other soil types: *Proteus *Stone Flower *Stone Grass *Silver Laurel Tree Tree wood, dead or living, could be a fertile ground for smaller plant life. Flora that could only grow on Tree: *Anarcadia (Note: Toxic) *Kolooka *Shaggy Beard Flora that may grow on Tree but also other soil types: *Cliff Shrub *P-Lily *Stone Leek *Tillandsia Tree Soil Tree Soil is the horizontal part of a tree where humidity and soil may accumulate. It is sometimes covered in moss. Flora that could only grow in Tree Soil: Flora that may grow in Tree Soil but also other soil types: *Firethorn *Hobble Berry *Piccolino *Red Ti Plant *Spotted Kunga Cave Wall Cave Wall is less exposed to sunlight, thus good for lichens. Flora that only grows in Cave Wall: Flora that may grow in Cave Wall but also other soil types: Cave Soil Cave Soil is sheltered from sunlight, thus great for fungi. Flora that only grows in Cave Soil: *Evanescence *Lumin Stone (Note: Toxic) Flora that may grow in Cave Soil but also other soil types: *Arrow Hat *Lantern Hat *Pink Puffatree *Spectre Cave Water Cave Water is a decent place for fungi, and some types of reed. Flora that only grows in Cave Water: Flora that may grow in Cave Water but also other soil types: *Calamagrostis